1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing apparatuses, more particularly to a testing apparatus for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, often needs various tests, such as a vibration test or an impact test. During the testing, the electronic device is secured to a clamping device, and the clamping device is placed on a testing platform. Generally, the clamping device includes a securing post secured to the testing platform and a pressing post secured to the securing post. The electronic device is located between the securing post and the pressing post. However, the pressing post is often secured to the securing post by a plurality of screws, and using screws is laborious and time-consuming. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.